


Fluid Dynamics

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: Late Night Feelings™ [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda daddy kink but Elijah is all Elijah, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Elijah returns home tired from a long business trip to discover Gavin's tried out a new look, and... it's making him feel certainwaythat leads them to try out a new dynamic.___Elijah has a crisis of self because Gavin grew a beard. I mean Mood am i right?___Gavin calls Elijah 'baby and baby boy'Elijah attempts (not earnestly) to call Gavin 'Daddy'
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Late Night Feelings™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Fluid Dynamics

It had been a long two weeks, he'd had to attend the annual GloTech Conference in Silicon Valley, deliver two presentations and a keynote speech, and then there were all the press interviews afterwards. He was exhausted, and so very bored. It was always the same; a week of pre-marketing "hyping-up" to the main conference, then the speeches that had to be rubber-stamped by the Board, advertising with all the focus on sales and aesthetics, and then interview after interview with the same questions. All of it without a slither of interest in the actual innovation. At least it was finally over for another year.

He just had the plane journey, he was relieved when he entered his private jet. Though he still had to try and keep his composure in front of his staff. After having to deal with the cloying PR people and the sycophantic conference runners even the sweet tone of his cabin host was grating on him.

He just wanted to get back to his Gavin, the only one who truly couldn't give a shit that he was "Elijah Kamski, CEO and founder of CyberLife". He just wanted to go home where he could just be Elijah, or Mr K if the mood took them.

What was a two hour flight seemed more like ten, and when he was finally (and discretely) ushered out of the plane relief washed over him. He reached the VIP parking area, his car was already waiting, the door was opened for him and inside, there was Gavin.

There were a few things he'd wanted to say, like how he was so grateful Gavin had come all the way down to the airport, and how he'd missed him terribly. But there was only one thought that had totally dominated him.

"You grew a beard," Elijah stated. He certainly hadn't expected it. But he decided he liked it, tremendously.

"I missed you too," Gavin said as he laughed, "Come on get in here already, let's go home."

Elijah nodded, handed his suitcase off to security and took his seat next to Gavin, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"Do you like it?" Gavin asked, stroking his chin, "I'm undecided."

"I do. Sorry, you surprised me," he said as he loosened his tie and finally relaxed, sinking back into the plush leather seat.

"I'm glad then, I nearly shaved it all off this morning," Gavin admitted

Elijah clipped in his seat-belt and slid his hand over to rest on Gavin's thigh as he took deep breaths in and out, slowly decompressing. He tipped his head back onto the headrest and closed his eyes, when he felt Gavin place his hand on top of his own he smiled.

Soon, the car was in motion and they were on their way home. 

As he sat beside Gavin he found himself utterly unable to concentrate on anything aside from Gavin's appearance. He was handsome anyway, he always had been but, the neat tidy beard he was sporting now framed his face perfectly. The contrast of the dark beard hair brought out his eyes, made them look sharper. He looked more distinguished and perhaps… More authoritative.

"Hey, you're more quiet than usual, you okay?" Gavin asked after some thirty minutes had passed.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed," —he had— "it's been a long fortnight, I don't feel much like talking."

"Fair enough. I was expecting you to go off about that one reporter's dumb fucking question though," Gavin said, with an amused timbre in his voice.

Gavin had little to no interest in the tech world, but he watched every press conference, every interview and every public address that Elijah made. Gavin always claimed he did it to 'stay informed' but they both know it was because he enjoyed bitching about the questions and attitudes of the reporters, and Elijah enjoyed it too. He enjoyed engaging with Gavin's petty side.

"Maybe later," he turned to look at Gavin and smiled at him. 

Which somehow was a mistake, he felt his mouth go dry.  
Looking at Gavin was even more intense than just thinking about him. He tried to swallow his awkward attraction down.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look to hot."

He decided it was best to drop the charade now, "I've got a confession."

"Yeah?" Gavin looked worried, fear flickered briefly across his face.

"Oh, it's not serious…"

"Well, spit it out."

"I think that you're even more attractive with the beard."

"Shit. Elijah. You had me fuckin' going for a second there. You like it that much then?"

"Yes. Sorry, I hadn't anticipated it but, it's…" he struggled for words.

"Hot?" Gavin said cockily as he stroked along his jawline with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes." Elijah felt his cheeks heating, it was unbearable he was normally able to keep himself in check. He was normally unflappable. This had completely blindsided him.

"Well, I'm glad it's that. I was really starting to worry," Gavin laughed, and that helped him put things into perspective. If his biggest worry was that his boyfriend was too attractive then he was doing just fine.

"Sorry that I worried you."

"Nah, it's kinda cute now I know what it was about. C'mere," Gavin said, leaning towards him for a kiss.

Cute.  
Gavin just said he was cute.  
No one had ever called him cute.

His face felt hot again. He fought against the inertia and met Gavin's advance and sealed a kiss between them.

He was used to the prickle of Gavin's seemingly permanent five o'clock shadow by now, but this. It was almost ticklish, the way Gavin's beard hair rubbed against his face as their embrace deepened. It added a new tactile element that he found himself enjoying deeply, and, for the first time in their relationship he was the one to keen. He felt himself go, softening into Gavin. He moaned, softly and uncharacteristically. It alarmed him.

Gavin pulled back, surprised as Elijah melted back into his seat. His breathing unsteady, unable to even close his mouth, let alone think. Then Gavin had the audacity to smirk at him. 

If Elijah had his wits about him (which he almost certainly didn't) he would've chided him.

"You're really into it aren't you? I haven't seen you like this before, damn." Gavin said, still smirking.

Something was happening to him and he wasn't sure if he liked it. For a split second he considered what it would be like if Gavin took the reigns. Just for one night, maybe. It was so enticing. He tried to rationalise the urge away - he'd just had an extremely demanding fortnight. He just needed to relax, nothing more.

But once it had entered his head it had corrupted him. It was like he'd found an errant line of bad code that upon further inspection had the potential to cause a cascading failure, and he didn't know how to fix it without re-writing the entire system.

He realised he hadn't said, or even done anything for the last few minutes aside from stare wide-eyed at his smug partner, who seemed to be enjoying this all too much.

"We might need to have a talk when we get in," Elijah finally said.

"Oh yeah?" Gavin's cocksure answer just melted him even more.

"Yes."

"Lucky 'cause, we're ready there," Gavin said, falling back into his seat.

He was thankful that Gavin seemed to know when to lay off of probing him.

The car pulled into the long driveway, just a few more minutes and they'd be home. 

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower," Elijah announced as he stepped through the threshold of the apartment, kicking off his shoes and slinging his blazer up on the coat stand. Gavin stepped through after him, taking Elijah's suitcase from the security guard and bidding them a good night before taking off his own shoes and jacket.

"Alone or?"

"Alone, I just need some space and then we can—"

"Talk yeah, I know, I'll unpack for you."

"Thank you," he said smiling before slinking off to the bathroom. He started the shower, stepped out of the rest of his clothes and into the hot stream of water. He tried to formulate his thoughts, he was reasonably sure that there wouldn't be anything he could ask of Gavin that he'd outright refuse, and that he shouldn't be as concerned as he was. It was more about trying to accommodate his own feelings on the issue.

People switch roles in relationships. But he didn't. It was an important part of his self schema that he hadn't challenged before. He felt natural in control, he enjoyed it, so much so that he'd never entrained the idea of giving it up.

So why was it that Gavin and his beard would threaten that? 

Just a simple change had pressed a button deep inside him and suddenly, he wanted to be under Gavin rather than over him.

He tried to think of any other moment where he may have felt the same way and was drawing a blank.

So it all came back to the one fact that had seemed to determine everything about their relationship from the start; Gavin was always the exception.

Knowing that should make it easier to let go of all the ideas and beliefs he'd rigidly held about himself. Only it didn't seem matter, he'd built himself this way and it was hard for him to shed it.

He realised that he should've started actually washing instead of standing idly in the shower whilst the hot water beat down on his back. His gaze was lazily fixed on the drain, he watched the vortex that had formed in the water as it washed away for a few moments before collecting himself, and completing his shower.

* * *

As he sorted the dirty laundry from Elijah's suitcase he couldn't help from smirking to himself.

He felt a strange sense of pride, his random act of boredom had managed to surprise the unflappable Elijah. He really hadn't meant anything by it, he was just curious if a beard looked good on him, and now he knew that it did. He tried to get himself under control, he knew he'd need to stay serious when Elijah got back. He sensed in the car that 

Elijah had experienced some kind of feeling he wasn't used to. The way he had melted when Gavin kissed him told Gavin that much. It was completely unlike Elijah, and that was going to take a lot of effort to untangle. Which was exactly why he hadn't pushed him back then either, whilst it would've been fun to watch Elijah squirm, Gavin knew that his ego was a lot more fragile in his hands than anyone else's.

He'd have to be patient whilst they… How did Elijah put it the last time they'd had a talk like this? 'Defined the new parameters' or something? Damn that man was such a dork, but he loved him for it.

He finished up unpacking and changed into a loose tank top and sweatpants, he didn't know what to expect from the evening but at least for the next few hours he'd want to be comfortable.

He grabbed his phone and went through to the sitting room, and planted himself on the couch. He scrolled idly through his timeline for a while whilst he waited.

Elijah walked through into the sitting room, wearing his favourite silk robe, hair pulled up into a loose bun. He stopped just in front of the couch and rolled his eyes. Gavin had a habit of spreading his legs across the sofa when there wasn't anyone else there, so he tucked them up and Elijah sat down. 

He reached for Gavin's hand silently, as he always did and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what's going on?" Gavin asked, after a few moments, because shit, someone had to start this conversation.

"Please forgive me if this takes a while," Elijah replied.

"Of course, I can be patient," Gavin said glibly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm uncomfortable asking for this."

Gavin nodded this time, and waited. I was clear that Elijah was trying his best whilst trying to process his shit.

"I believe I would like it if you took charge for a scene."

"Okay sure. I can do that for you," He squeezed Elijah's hand, and Elijah squeezed back.

"I'm not sure if I'll enjoy it, I feel… Frankly, I feel lost," He said, staring down at the floor.

"If you don't like it then we'll stop. Standard rules yeah?"

"Okay," he said, but he didn't sound convinced, he carried on staring.

"Elijah, I can't help you talk through your shit if you don't tell me."

"I never thought I'd want it, I'm struggling to accept that I do."

"It's okay, honestly, I don't think any less of you, if that's what you're worried about," Gavin attempted to reassure him. He'd had some experience like this when he first got into the community, but he was younger then and it was so long ago that he couldn't really remember how he'd felt about it.

"No, that's not it," Elijah swallowed hard.

"Then what? It's not like I'm gonna go telling people… I mean I wouldn't anyway and I'm still under those NDA's I signed." 

Gavin caught his eye and smiled at him.

A shallow smile flicked across Elijah's face for a brief moment and then disappeared. His brows knitted together and he went quiet again. It was frustrating, he looked like he was trying to solve an equation.

But then Gavin realised that he was being self centred. It wasn't about how he saw Elijah, it was about how Elijah saw himself.

"Hey," Gavin said softly, he came to kneel up next to Elijah, 

"Tell me, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"It doesn't feel like me."

Gavin sighed, and thought hard about how to phrase what he needed to say.

He got it.

"What's the primary goal of a scene?" He asked.

Elijah looked at him and blinked for a few seconds as he realised what Gavin was getting at.

"Escapism," he replied finally.

"Exactly, that applies to both sides of the dynamic, right?"

"Yes, I imagine it does."

"So, it doesn't matter which role you're gonna play, the goal is the same. Sometimes one role helps you get there faster, and the only way to find out is to try. If you hate it fine, but don't you think that 'curiosity should be investigated'?" Gavin couldn't help but mirror a line from one of Elijah's speeches. 

He figured it had an even chance of either being funny or stroking Elijah's ego, so it was worth the risk if it didn't land.

Elijah finally cracked an earnest smile, "Yes I suppose I'm right."

Gavin smiled too, he was glad he could ease Elijah's apprehensions.

"So you wanna talk about what you might want. Or is this enough for tonight?"

"I'd like to talk, but in bed. I want to be more relaxed."

"Sure."

"Thank you Gavin."

"It's nothin'. C'mon," Gavin got up tugging Elijah's hand to encourage him to stand too.

They got settled on the bed, Elijah sat up against the headboard, and Gavin lay his head in Elijah's lap. He encouraged Elijah to stroke his hair, that always seemed to help Elijah to relax and Gavin enjoyed being pampered a little.

"So, can I ask you about my beard yet?"

"Yes, what specifically?"

"Like. A- Do you want me to keep it? And B- Why does it turn you on so much?"

"A- I'll let you know, because. B- It makes you look distinguished, and authoritative perhaps."

"Oh I see, so older. It makes me look older."

"I suppose," Elijah sounded amused now, and that was an improvement.

"And that's hot?"

"Yes. Very."

"Okay. I can work with that," Gavin said, making a thoughtful sound.

"You sound like you're plotting something," Elijah said, his hand came to stop in his

"You know I am. I'm gonna suggest a few dynamics and you, just tell me what you think, yeah?"

"Oh, you're work-shopping a scene, go ahead," he said and resumed stroking Gavin's hair.

"Obviously not Master and pet, I'm a bit precious about that one."

"Of course," Elijah replied with a little mirth.

"Okay so, teacher and student?"

"No, academia is... Loaded."

"Sure," Gavin paused again, he thought of something but it was basic that it almost, almost, made him laugh.

"What about Daddy and baby boy?"

"Oh," Elijah hand stopped again.

"Oh?"

"I quite like that one," Elijah replied.

"Yeah?" Gavin said as he pushed himself up to sitting.

"Yes," Elijah, the corner of his mouth turned up in a wry smile.

"Sweet. Let me know when you're ready to try it."

"… Now."

"You sure?" Gavin asked, he really wanted to make sure.

"Please," Elijah blushed lightly again, as he had done earlier, his already graceful features brightened with it.

"Please what? Come on speak up baby," Gavin said as he engaged Elijah's eyes with his own.

"Please, I- I can't say it," Elijah admitted, casting his eyes down.

"Shy huh?"

Elijah nodded.

"That's okay, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just lay down baby, let me look after you," he soothed.

Elijah nodded again, damn, he was too cute for his own good. He reached behind his head to undo his hair.

"Let me," Gavin said.

Elijah's hand slipped down to rest in his lap and he waited, a patient and warm expression settled on his face.

Gavin reached behind him and removed the hair tie, letting it unfurl, it naturally fell to the right of Elijah's face and rested softly on his shoulder. It was really easy to forget how long it was, Gavin rarely got to see it down like this. He had always thought Elijah looked more pretty with it down and he always considered it a treat whenever he caught a glimpse. But like this, it was more— well, it felt like it meant more, because of the context or whatever.

He guided Elijah down to lay on the bed, then shifted to lie alongside him, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Tell Daddy what you'd like," Gavin said, surprising himself by how easily he fell into the role, it wasn't completely natural for him, but it felt right. He always thought that Elijah could do with looking after himself better, though he never did. So this seemed like a decent compromise.

"You," Elijah said, as he turned to face Gavin.

Gavin laughed, "I know that, anything specifically?"

He shook his head, "You choose."

"Alright baby," he wrapped his free arm around Elijah's wait and began to kiss up Elijah's neck and along his jawline, firmly and carefully, until he came to Elijah's mouth. He paused there, about half an inch away to build a little tension before initiating a tender kiss.

Elijah relaxed into it properly this time, well and truly letting go. He moaned into it softly.

Gavin broke the kiss briefly to shift positions, choosing to straddle Elijah's lap. Then he returned, deepening this embrace.

Eventually, they had to break for air, both of them were panting together.

When breathless Elijah looked so needy, so desperate, so utterly different to his usual calm composed self. The contrast between this Elijah, vulnerable beneath him and the version of Elijah that had been on a news broadcast some three hours ago was so vastly immeasurable. Gavin had never really known the pleasure of taking someone apart this way before, and that it was Elijah —who spent so long making sure he was so meticulously presented and well put together— that just made it. So fucking hot, and also, really special too.

His arousal aside, he felt extremely grateful that Elijah had dropped his defences this far. He'd always had this vague sense that he'd never see his lover quite this vulnerable. Like that just wasn't an option. But he'd been wrong about their relationship before, and happy for it. He was elated to be wrong a second time.

Shit. If ever there was a time to say it, it was now. He didn't like to normally, it made him feel awkward but somehow, the scene made it easier.

"Do you want to know something baby boy? Daddy loves you," Gavin whispered as he stroked Elijah's cheek.

"Thank you for saying it, I love you too," Elijah replied, smiling sweetly at him.

Elijah's reaction made him realise that he should tell him more often, that. Well, that he felt that way. He resolved to try harder because clearly, it happened so little that when it did he got thanked for it, and he shouldn't be fucking thanked for it. 

He needed to be better.

He broke the tension by peppering kisses across Elijah's cheeks, neck and collarbone, alternating sides, trying to cover every bit of exposed skin whilst he slowly undid the sash at the front of Elijah's robe.

The knot gave and the robe fell open exposing more skin, he continued his trail down Elijah's chest, and Elijah started to squirm a little beneath him.

He pulled back, and damn. Elijah was a fucking sight. His hair and robe fanned out around him like that.

"What's got you wriggling baby?"

"This tickles," Elijah said, he reached up to stroke Gavin's beard, "I like it."

Gavin smirked at him.

He started again where he left off, lavishing Elijah with kisses, all the way down, following the centre line of his torso and navel until he reached the top of his briefs.

He fought against his instinct to nuzzle against the cloth (he was used to asking permission like that) and instead he hooked his fingers behind the waistband and tugged the underwear down. Revealing Elijah's full, flushed erection.

Gavin went to envelope Elijah's cock in his mouth, but was pushed back with a firm palm against his forehead.

Gavin looked up inquisitively.

"Not that," Elijah said.

"So you've decided what you want then?"

Elijah nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

"Will you ride me?" Elijah asked, almost dough-eyed, and fuck. If they carried on with this dynamic Gavin just knew he'd give in every single time and spoil his baby boy.

"Anything for you."

He lifted himself off of the bed, took off his clothes and grabbed the lube from the bedside counter. When he turned back Elijah was staring at him, with almost lovesick eyes.

He straddled Elijah again, looking down at him as he uncapped the lube. He was gorgeous, always, but right now he looked devastatingly beautiful.

"Do you wanna help Daddy get ready for you?"

"No, do it yourself," Elijah said, his familiar sly smile creeping onto his face. It seemed that he'd found his own way to navigate this dynamic, and Gavin didn't mind one bit, in fact, he wanted to encourage it.

"You're a bossy one aren't you?" Gavin said smiling back at him.

"Were you expecting anything else?"

"Now that you mention it. No," Gavin answered. He dispensed some lube onto his right index and middle fingers, then placed the bottle back onto the bedside.

"Good," Elijah stated, smug and self assured.

Gavin steadied himself, planting his left hand onto the mattress. Within seconds Elijah's hand came to rest on top of it. He was indulging his neediness, which was exactly what Gavin had hoped for.

He set about preparing himself, he reached his right hand behind him and started to tease at his hole with the lubed fingers, dipping the tips in and out to start with.

Elijah watched him intently, drinking him in.

He worked his way up to two full fingers and made a show of adding the third. He got to catch Elijah bite his bottom lip briefly as he inserted the fingers.

The stretch felt good enough now, but, he was a fucking exhibitionist to his core. Even if it was only for Elijah, he couldn't resist ramping things up. He started to work himself faster.

"You're such a slut _Daddy_ ," Elijah teased.

It wasn't meant to be serious, but fuck. Gavin got weak from it all the fucking same. He was way more into this that he thought he was at the start. That was okay though, it was more than okay.

"Only for you baby boy," Gavin said. He removed his fingers, 

"Are you ready for me?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay," Gavin lent to one side for a little more lube, "May I?"

Elijah nodded.

He put a decent squirt of lube in his palm and gave Elijah's dick a few strokes to coat it. He adjusted his position over Elijah and lined himself up, then sank down in one fluid motion. Once he'd bottomed out he waited a few moments to adjust to the fullness, and to relish in the feeling.

It was cheesy but. He couldn't help but feel at home like this.

"I've missed you, I'm so happy that I'm home now," Elijah whispered.

And that meant that he felt the same way as Gavin.

He felt the same _fucking_ way.

"I'm glad you're home too," Gavin replied.

He lent down and kissed Elijah softly, and starting slowly, he raised and lowered his hips, relying on the strength of his thighs to sustain the position.

He tried to pull upright, he wanted the extra leverage so he could fuck himself more deeply, but Elijah refused to break the kiss. He kept Gavin's head locked over his with firmly placed hands on the back of Gavin's neck, fingers interlocking to maintain a strong hold.

If that's how Elijah wanted it, then Gavin was happy to give it to him.

Their tongues slid against each other, wrestling and acquiescing in turn, only breaking for the occasional breath, all the while Gavin carried on slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

They seemed to melt together, melding into each other, dissolving every hour they'd spent apart away with a close needy appeal of saliva, sweat and sweet delicate pleasure.

There wasn't any need to rush, any urgency Gavin had felt when Elijah first got into the car at the airport had long since disappeared. He gave himself completely to the moment, letting himself believe in the temporary illusion that this connection between them could stretch on infinitely.

Elijah's head fell back against the pillow and his fingers separated, allowing his hands to trail down Gavin's shoulders and come to a rest on Gavin's biceps, where he gripped them.

Gavin pulled upright now, but he didn't increase his pace, at least not yet. He took the opportunity to see Elijah vulnerable, lost in the enjoyment of them.

Elijah's eyes had closed ever so softly, as if they could flutter open at any moment, in fact occasionally they did, only to close again mere seconds later. His mouth had fallen open, slightly parted, delicate nearly voiceless moans escaped him. The sheen of sweat over his brow seemed to make him sparkle. Even like this, dishevelled and undone, he looked flawlessly elegant.

Gavin hated that he didn't have a poetic bone in his body, otherwise he might've had something more substantial to say, but, instead he settled on something he'd said before that he thought was still true.

"You're perfect," he said earnestly.

Elijah gasped in response, his eyes fluttered open once more and floated over to fix on Gavin, "Please, tell me again."

"You're so fucking perfect," Gavin said without hesitation. 

Elijah's breath hitched,he was getting off on it. Damn. Gavin couldn't help but smile. He lent back down so he could whisper in Elijah's ear.

"I mean it baby, you're so, so good," he kissed Elijah's cheek and picked up his pace, rolling his hips just a little faster. 

"M-more. Tell me. More, please?" Elijah begged him. He honestly begged, for the first time like, ever. It made Gavin power trip a little bit, it was weird, but he could get used to it. He could get used to it, no problem. 

"You're so gorgeous, practically divine," Gavin said, trying his best, and he was rewarded. Elijah's grip on his biceps increased substantially, and he started to buck his hips up real hard into Gavin's ass. His voice broke out into stilted grunts. 

"That's it baby boy, fill Daddy up, let him know how lucky he is to have you."

"F-Fuck!" Elijah swore in the most undignified way as his whole body tensed. It was _unlike_ him, and Gavin loved it, he thought it was fucking adorable.

Elijah's body relaxed now, releasing back into the mattress. He lay, catching his breath. 

Gavin captured his mouth in a slow sweet kiss, then he rested his forehead against Elijah's. It took a while here just to breathe, and just, to appreciate each other. 

Gavin's legs were real stiff, he made a move to dismount, but was stopped by Elijah's grip. 

"No. Stay."

"Sure."

"You didn't get to..." Elijah's hand drifted down and wrapped around Gavin's leaking cock. 

"You don't have to, tonight's about you," Gavin said, running his hand through Elijah's hair softly, as if to soothe him. 

"What if I want to?" 

"Then I'm not going to st- Oh!" Gavin got cut off, surprised (though he shouldn't have been) when Elijah started pumping his cock. 

"Thank you _Daddy_ , you treated me well, now you get to have _your treat_ ," Elijah still didn't seem to be able to take the title seriously but that was fine with Gavin, he still liked it. 

And Shit.

He'd been getting there slowly before but he'd been so focused on giving Elijah what he wanted that he hadn't really been paying attention to how close he was. Now, he was acutely aware. He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and giving in.

The onset was so rapid, the embers of arousal that had been burning in the pit of his abdomen let up into a full fire, consuming him. Each stroke of Elijah's tightly closed fist over his dick stoked the flames even more. 

Now, it was his turn to swear. 

"Shit!" Gavin shouted, his load shot thick and fast. 

When Gavin opened his eyes again he saw Elijah blinking in shock.

Gavin's jizz had hit Elijah just under his chin, and now it was dribbling slowly down his neck onto his chest. Gavin couldn't help but laugh, and soon enough Elijah broke out into a smile.

"That doesn't normally happen," Elijah said as he wiped Gavin’s come away with the sleeve of his robe. 

"I guess, I didn't really jack off whilst you were away," Gavin explained. 

"Oh, it's not like you needed permission."

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like it, seems kinda pointless if you aren't around," Gavin admitted.

Elijah smiled at him softly, "That's strangely sweet Gavin."

"Yeah? Can I get off now my legs are cramping up."

"Of course." 

Gavin dismounted, not really caring how sticky and messy he was, he guessed they'd both be showering again soon enough. He slotted himself against Elijah, resting his head on Elijah's shoulder, and sought out Elijah's hand to hold it again.

"How was it?"

"Gavin... It was perfect," Elijah said. 

"Would you do it again?"

"Without a doubt, thank you."

"I'm glad I could do this for you," he squeezed Elijah's hand, "Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you, I feel like, I haven't said that enough," Gavin admitted. 

Elijah made a thoughtful sound and replied, "I never expected you to, but I do like to hear it."

"I'm gonna say it more often I think."

"Don't spoil me," Elijah said laughing a little.

"I already did, a little extra won't hurt will it? I love you Elijah."

"I love you too Gavin."


End file.
